


Snowy Day

by AdamTheApprentice



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Hot Chocolate, Other, Snow, Snow Angels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamTheApprentice/pseuds/AdamTheApprentice
Summary: Lucio and the apprentice share a snow day.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Snowy Day

Lucio isn’t usually one to get up early, but, as I sit up and rub my eyes, I notice that his spot in bed beside me is empty, but still warmer than the rest of the room. I look around and smile when I see him at the window, face and hands pressed to the glass with a bright grin. He’s been anxious about something ever since we came down to the estate he had built in the south, but I can see that all traces of that stress have melted away from him.

As soon as he sees that I’m awake, he hurries over, grabbing my hands and dragging me out of our warm bed into the chilly air while I whine and beg for more sleep. He pulls me over to the window, rubbing a hand against the foggy glass so I can see outside. My eyes widen as they land on what he wanted to show me. The garden outside is blanketed in a layer of pure white, a beauty that I’ve never seen before.

It only takes a few excited minutes for us to get dressed and rush outside. Lucio tumbles down into the snow, arms spread wide, and I follow his lead, crying out and laughing at the shock of how cold the snow is. Most of the morning, and then the afternoon as well, is spent with Lucio showing me everything he loves to do in the snow, from snow angels to snowmen and even ice skating on a pond near the estate.

After all is said and done, he brings me inside. After we warm up in the bath, he tells me it’s time for his favorite part of a snow day. I expect something steamy or spicy, knowing him as well as I do, so it’s a pleasant surprise when he draws me down to sit in his lap in front of the fire. A servant brings us each a mug of something warm and distinctly chocolatey, and we relax together. I honestly have to admit that this is my favorite part of the day, too.


End file.
